


Blue Neighbourhood

by Fa_Untitled



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_Untitled/pseuds/Fa_Untitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after, is not the end yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighbourhood

The roof above him was stark white, almost blinding. His head was hurting, but he barely registered the pain. He was wearing an oxygen masker. There was an IV cord attached to his hand, and between his fingers, curled fingers belonged to someone else. Someone he loved so dearly it’s almost felt like an agony. Someone he could never brush aside, no matter what, or how many lies he uttered.

He could leave him. He could leave him if that means his father wouldn’t hurt him too. He could leave him. He could live solely in the memories, and the dreams.

But the intertwined fingers felt right. Like they were made to fill each other. To close every gap between them. And he realized, as he squeezed the fingers back, it would never be enough.

His soul yearned for more. More than just memories. More than just dreams. His heart screaming, and it’s painful how no one could hear it.

“You’re awake?” A pair of blue eyes stared him. Not the brilliant colour he remembered. The blue was pale. The rim was red. And there was black smudging below the eyes. “You okay?” The voice was rasp, barely a whisper.

He should answer him. Tell him he’s fine, tell him he’s alright. It’s alright. Was it? But he couldn’t gather his voice. He just stared at him until his vision blurring and his cheeks felt damp.

Then there’s a hand gently stroking his hair. And he knew he didn’t need to say anything. The boy in front of him knew. The boy in front of him understood. He felt his pain. He heard his voiceless scream.

“Hey,” the grip in his hand tightened, and he clutched it back, holding it as though it was a rope stopping him from falling. The boy pressed their foreheads together, filling his vision entirely. But he didn’t look away. He wouldn’t look away. Not this time. “Let’s leave this blue neighbourhood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so depressed after I watched the ending of Blue Neighbourhood part 3, so I made my own ending version.


End file.
